An electronic device includes various components including Radio Frequency (RF) components for RF communication. However, the components may generate noise, and the noise may have an influence on the other components included in the electronic device. In order to prevent noise from having an influence on other components, a shielding which is an electric conductor is applied on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) of the electronic device. By exposing a ground of the PCB and applying the shielding on the exposed ground, the components can be shielded.
Generally, a performance test of an electronic device is conducted after an assembly process including a shielding process is completed. However, such fault analysis may cause process loss.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device and a method for detecting a shield state in an electronic device by performing fault analysis of an assembly process of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.